Generally, the bond type vehicle seat is formed by bonding the surface skin material to the foam pad molded into a substantially seat-like outer shape. Conventionally, the bond type seat is manufactured through the method of applying a liquid adhesive to the molded foam (for example, urethane foam) over an entire seating surface, for example, so that the surface skin material is bonded to the seating surface under pressure. The liquid adhesive is generally sprayed to the pad for application to the entire surface, which may cause the operator on the work place to inhale the sprayed adhesive. The above-described operation generally conducted sealed indoors may also deteriorate workability.
Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-85833 (Patent Literature 1) discloses solution to the above-described problem. Patent Literature 1 discloses the bond type seat manufactured by allowing a mold pad having its surface coated with the hotmelt adhesive, and the seat cover set on the lower mold surface to face each other for lamination, clamping the upper and the lower molds, allowing the respective needles which are arranged on the upper mold, and inserted into the mold pad to jet steam so as to bring the hotmelt adhesive into a molten state for bonding.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-58549 (Patent Literature 2) as the prior art of the relevant field discloses the process of applying the hotmelt adhesive to the inside of the recess groove formed in the foam pad surface, pressurizing a part of the surface skin material that covers the pad while being intruded inside the recess groove of the pad, and bringing the hotmelt adhesive into the molten state with heated steam from the heater placed at the part corresponding to the recess groove of the pad. Then the surface skin material is bonded to the inside of the recess groove of the pad.